The Effects of Firewhiskey
by iHeartPi
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy drinks a little too much and confesses something to Albus which will change their relationship forever. Fluffy oneshot.


**Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Al and Scorp all don't belong to me. Isn't that sad?**_  
_

* * *

_Scorpius,_

_We need to talk about what you said last night. I'll be in the Common Room Annex until 11. I figured you'd sleep through breakfast._

_Al._

Albus left the note next to Scorpius and grabbed his Transfiguration homework before heading to the Annex to start his homework and wait for Scorpius. It was only half 9 but he'd already eaten and, although he wasn't expecting Scorp to be awake any time soon, he had nothing to do but wait. Well, that and the homework in his hand but that was just a distraction really.

An hour later and Scorpius hadn't shown his face but Al hadn't done any homework either. He'd written 3 words since he'd settled down to work. He kept replaying last night in his mind, trying to figure it out. Trying to figure himself out.

For reasons known best to himself, Scorpius had done some illicit and possibly slightly illegal partying last night with his Astronomy class. Someone had got hold of Firewhiskey and way too much Mead and as a result, Scorpius had staggered into their dormitory at a few minutes past midnight, smelling of alcohol and sweat.

'If only I'd been asleep, then maybe…' Albus thought to himself, but stopped himself before he'd even finished the thought.

Al had been sitting up in bed reading and when Scorpius had come in and he'd waved him over, wanting to hear the gossip about the party. His friend was sloppier than Albus has first thought however, and as he sat down on the bed, swaying a little, Albus was slightly concerned about his bed covers getting covered in vomit. A late night trip to the laundry had happened a few times in his time at Hogwarts but it wasn't something he was overly keen to repeat.

"Al, can I please tell you something…" Scorpius slurred, rubbing his eyes and tilting his head slightly. Albus knew he should be trying to give Scorp some water or put him to bed but frankly, the boy was bigger and stronger than him and it wasn't worth the fight.

"Sure you can Scorp, what's up?" Albus smiled, shifting over in bed to give Scorpius more room.

"I like… As in, like, as in like like, boys. Well… not boys, boy." Scorpius murmured, biting his lip. The words had come out in a bit of a desperate rush and Albus couldn't help but think that this was mainly the alcohol talking, Scorpius hadn't made any move to tell him about this sort of stuff before. "Father'd be so, so, so, so mad though, I think… That's why I haven't… But… The boy needs to know. That's you." Scorpius looked at him, his eyes clouded with Firewhiskey, his expression implying that he expected an answer.

Scorpius' words took Albus a couple of seconds to unravel. He's the boy? That Scorp likes? He'd always wondered about what Scorpius' deal was. And if he was honest, he wasn't all that sure himself. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Scorpius was devastatingly handsome. And clever. Funny. And yeah, he'd thought about it. About kissing him, about peeling off his Quidditch robes and… Well, he'd thought about a lot of things. But that's just normal, right?

Thankfully, or perhaps annoyingly, Scorpius had curled up on the bed and passed out, clearly not as concerned with the reply as he was with telling the confusing, drunken truth. Albus sighed and shifted to Scorpius' bed, getting a fitful and broken night of sleep.

And now it was a waiting game. Having run the conversation over in his mind approximately 70 times in his head, Albus knew where he stood. He liked Scorpius. It may have taken an awkward, drunken confession from his friend but it made things clear for Al.

It was quarter to 11 when Scorpius finally stumbled, bleary eyed and tired, into the Annex. His face was ashen and although Al wanted to pretend that it was because of the hangover, Al knew that face. Scorpius was incredibly nervous and it showed. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his joggers and he'd clearly pulled his t-shirt on quickly, his hair was all stuck up at odd angles. It was rare to see Scorpius Malfoy this scruffy and dishevelled.

"Al, I'm so, so sorry, I was really drunk and I'd, I don't know, I was…" Scorpius sighed, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Did you mean it? Do you like me in a like like way? Because, I'm not sure what…" Albus bit his lip, looking Scorpius straight in the eye, knowing that this was make or break time, knowing that this could wreck their friendship forever. Or it could be the start of something amazing.

"Al, it's just that, um, yeah. I do." Scorpius stuttered, barely able to get the words out. Albus couldn't believe just how nervous his friend was. How could he have reduced the flawless Scorpius Malfoy to this quaking nervous wreck?

Albus did the one thing he could. The one thing that felt right. He was certain now how he felt and he couldn't bear to see Scorpius in this sort of state, he wanted Scorpius to be happy. He wanted to make Scorpius happy. So he stepped forward, closing the gap between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Scorp's neck, his hands automatically weaving into Scorpius' fair hair.

"Good. Because I think you're perfect." Albus whispered and the next moment the pair were kissing passionately, years of emotion being poured into one furious embrace. Albus couldn't believe that the lips on his actually belonged to his best friend Scorp, he couldn't believe that Scorpius, with his perfect bone structure, his lithe Quidditch physique and his wide, mist-coloured eyes actually wanted him like this.

After a few minutes of frantic kissing, the two boys broke away from one another, smiling blissfully.

"Al, can we just do this forever?" Scorp grinned, only half-joking. They had a lot of time to catch up on after all, he'd kept this bottled up for years.

"You have to shower first, you still smell like a brewery. And not a particularly nice one." Albus laughed but kissed the tip of the blonde boy's nose as he did, his stomach full of butterflies and his head full of Scorpius.

* * *

**Reviews make me unbearably happy. And please feel free to point out mistakes/improvements, as per I'm writing this late at night.**


End file.
